Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dual-display devices and, more particularly, to auto-scrolling input received from a stylus used on a computing device that includes two touchscreen display devices.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
When providing input using a stylus on a touchscreen of a computing device, a user may experience frustration as the input area becomes full (e.g., the stylus input is within a predetermined distance of an edge of the input area) because the user then has to scroll (e.g., either left, right, up, or down) to continue providing stylus input. The scrolling may result in the user using two hands (e.g., one hand to provide stylus input and the other hand to scroll), thereby interrupting the flow of input using the stylus.